Enclave (Fallout 76)
|related = }} The Enclave is a faction in Fallout 76. Background The Enclave refers to the state established by powerful elements of the government, military, and corporations controlling the pre-War United States. In Appalachia, the Enclave maintained the Whitespring Congressional Bunker, created with money funneled from the Department's coffers under Secretary Eckhart's oversight at a grand scale.Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries; Senator Blackwell's terminal, Subject: Intelligence Committee The amount of time and money spent by the Department did not escape notice, especially from Appalachian senator Sam Blackwell and his contacts. Fortunately for Eckhart and the project, the senator did not manage to blow the lid off the project.Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries; Senator Blackwell's terminal, Subject: Dept. of Agriculture It was available when the early warning came and the government officials - what government remained after March 2077 and the flight to reinforced locations that month - rushed to shelter. Secretary of Agriculture Eckhart, the Secretary of the Interior, and the Secretary of the Treasury, and a select few other members of the enclave made it to safety, together with a number of high ranking officers. The rest was left to fend for themselves.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; Temp, Cabinet Nuclear Alarm Logs All non-Enclave personnel who arrived at the Whitespring Congressional Bunker were rounded up and shot, including members of Congress who thought that a Congressional Bunker would save their lives.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.2 The survivors were horrified to learn that connections to Raven Rock and the oil rig were lost, leaving them isolated.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.5 However, it played right into Eckhart's plans, allowing him to seize the opportunity and lead the fight against communism. After gathering the survivors in the conference room, Eckhart informed them of the isolation and the death of the Secretary of the Treasury due to "radiation sickness", then announced himself as the new leader of their "little enclave," as per pre-War rules of succession.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.7 Then he offered them a choice: Using the Whitespring to continue the war against communism and the enemies of America, until no enemies stand against them, or opposing his plans. As the Enclave was supposed to be the bastion of democracy, he called for a vote with their feet. Everyone who supported his idea of using the facility and Appalachian resources was asked to stand at the left side of the room, by the entrance. The rest were to stand against the wall on the opposite side. Many sided with General Swafford, who opposed continuing the pointless war. Eckhart was disappointed, but prepared. He had his supporters exit the room, while MODUS sealed the opposition inside, leaving them to suffocate. Rebuilding Begins Although the purges entrenched Eckhart's control, he only had 48 people left to "save" democracy with. He wasted no time in briefing the survivors on his plan: The complete eradication of communism using any means necessary, with no moral or ethical constraints. It was total war and no option was off-limits, even a repeat of the nuclear nightmare.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; Archival terminal, Meeting Transcript - Entry 1.3.2 Eckhart has not forgotten his idea of resolving the great ideological struggle with nuclear weapons. However, the biggest obstacle in his plan to use the Appalachian nuclear network was the fact that all but one general were eliminated. He needed a general for his war plan and he needed more people for the Enclave to survive. He ordered MODUS to assign an escort to Harper around the clock, while scouts were to keep out an eye for potential candidates for "recruitment".Whitespring surveillance recording 1.3.3 By mid-2080,The years are calculated basing on the surveillance recordings, assuming that they follow a Year.Month.Day format and are relative to the activation of the facility on October 23, 2077 (1.1.1). the Responders became a natural source of recruits, though many would require brainwashing in order to be pressed into the Enclave's ranks. Eckhart was keenly aware that torture would not lead the United States back to supremacy, so he was elated when scouts under Major Ragnarsdottir revealed that West Tek's FEV research survived the nuclear blasts and - despite his hatred for the Chinese - that a Chinese infiltration base at Mama Dolce's Food Processing near Morgantown was secured by Agent Grey. Both of these would become vital parts of his plans. The scouts also revealed that the election system could be hacked, in order to allow Eckhart to become the President of the United States - the President of the Enclave.Whitespring surveillance recording 2.9.6 The plan for unleashing nuclear devastation on China was hampered by the automated safeguards built into the nuclear arsenal. Simply having a general on hand to access the nuclear silos wasn't going to lead to nuclear launches. As work continued on advancing Eckhart's plans, the Enclave experienced a windfall in late 2082: A group of soldiers led by Colonel Ellen Santiago arrived at the bunker, acting on rumors they heard about the bunker. With no sensible alternatives, Santiago led her men from the still smoldering remains of Washington D.C. to Appalachia, arriving at Eckhart's doorstep. The Secretary was elated to have a veteran at his disposal and lured her into service with promises of revenge against the Reds.Whitespring surveillance recording 5.2.4 With an influx of veterans, the work towards the eradication of communism advanced at a rapid pace. The experiments with mutations continued in parallel with work on accessing the nuclear arsenal, resulting in many working serums... And the first scorchbeasts, accidentally created when Enclave scientists exposed irradiated bats to biochemical experiments the previous year. Eckhart ordered further study of the creatures in controlled habitats at the abandoned AMS mining complexes while keeping the officer corps in the dark.Whitespring surveillance recording 5.4.8 Just three months later, in January 2083, Eckhart's man completed reprogramming the Appalachian election machines. Although General Harper expressed reservations about mobilizing men to vote for Eckhart, granting him the title of President, the Secretary believed it was necessary to give the men of the Enclave an authority to look up to. They only knew two: God and the President, and there was no way to create the former.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; Cabinet room terminal, Meeting Transcript - Entry 5.7.2 (Partial) Dereliction of Duty Eckhart wasted no time in asserting his authority over his subordinates, especially Colonel Santiago. The President's heavy-handed approach started to make the colonel reconsider her decision to join without full knowledge of what was going on at the Whitespring.Whitespring surveillance recording 6.1.0 Eckhart's plan for nuclear retaliation crumbled before his very eyes in late 2083, when General Harper died of heart failure.Whitespring surveillance recording 6.2.1 With his plan thrown off the rails, Eckhart salvaged the situation by sending Santiago to Camp McClintock and making her earn an automatic promotion to general by exploiting the same system that gave him the Presidency. Santiago succeeded, although the way in which she earned the stars disgusted her.Whitespring surveillance recording 6.2.4 Still, the plan was on track. Not only did he have a general and thus the means to access the silos,The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; Archival terminal, Accessing the Silos he could also offload the task to seek out nuclear launch codes to her and her men. The search was complicated, not just by the way in which the codes were distributed, assigned to aide de camps to carry on their backs or delivered by automated cargobots,The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; Archival terminal, The Code Pieces but also the fact that even with the key and codes they couldn't launch without somehow tricking the automated system into raising the alert level to DEFCON 1. Eckhart and Grey already had a plan in motion for this occasion, aiming to use the Liberators, Huntersville mutants, and the mighty scorchbeasts to unleash hell upon Appalachia and trick the system into believing an invasion was underway. Although all wanted to win the war, putting Appalachia through hell was making many reconsider - especially Major Ragnarsdottir, who explained the situation to Santiago.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; Archival terminal, Tricking DEFCON Believing all the cards to be in his possession, the President ordered the attempts to raise the DEFCON levels to begin. Liberators and super mutants were unleashed on Appalachia, but all they managed to achieve was barely a tick on the DEFCON counter. Angry with the half-measures and lack of success, Eckhart planned to move ahead with even more radical attempts. However, his single-minded pursuit of nuclear capability and the sheer amount of blood shed in the process finally broke the straw. General Santiago realized that revenge against the Reds was not worth paying such a steep price and confronted Eckhart in July 2084, threatening to leave with her men. The President chose to incapacitate her with a knock-out agent and keep her in an artificially-induced coma until he had need of her clearance.Whitespring surveillance recording 6.9.7 With nobody to oppose him, Eckhart unleashed the scorchbeasts on Appalachia, with the terror and destruction brought down by them successfully raising the alert level to DEFCON 1. Dismayed and demoralized by the brazen disregard for American life, Santiago's loyalists and members of Eckhart's officer corps staged an open revolt in June 2086. Fighting off robots and Eckhart's troops, Jackson and one-time Eckhart supporter Major Ragnarsdottir revived Santiago, who gladly assumed leadership of the uprising.Whitespring surveillance recording 8.5.2. However, while Eckhart was placed under arrest, ultimately the uprising failed. Santiago's decision to blow MODUS up backfired and the AI turned on all human members of the Enclave. After an explosion tore out a large part of MODUS' memory, the damaged AI retaliated with an explosion in the weapons lab that killed General Santiago and ruptured a toxin tank that leaked into the air circulation system. MODUS promptly sealed the bunker, dooming all within - including President Thomas Eckhart - to an ignoble death, choking to death in darkness.The following exchange is obtained after fixing the Assaultron at the bunker: Assaultron: Assaultron: Ragnarsdottir: MODUS: Ragnarsdottir: MODUS: Ragnarsdottir: MODUS: Ragnarsdottir MODUS: Stasis The damaged MODUS restored the bunker as best it could, cleaning up the corpses and damage while waiting for someone to breach the defenses of the Whitespring and give it a chance to repair the damage it suffered. The AI steadily grew more desperate and in 2102, when Vault 76 dwellers spilled out into Appalachia, it was ready to fast-track anyone through the recruitment process and make them a part of the Enclave so that it can live once more. Interactions with the player character Completing the Enclave questline during the main quest gives access to the following: * The Whitespring bunker and all of its amenities. * Stealth Boy Mark III, Enclave plasma gun, Enclave officer uniform, and other Enclave gear. * Plans for the X-01 power armor * Repeatable Enclave events: A Real Blast, Dropped Connection, and Bots on Parade Appearances The Enclave appears in Fallout 76. Gallery Fallout 76 Enclave West Virginia.jpg|An Appalachian Enclave officer References Category:Fallout 76 factions